Dragongirl
by Turquoiseluv134
Summary: All Morgan wants is to become one of the Smashers, so what happens when she receives a letter from Master Hand telling her she has been accepted. Who knows what crazy things will happen?
1. Chapter 1

**I've looked over my other stories, and I realized I was always so rushed that I would write it really bad. So this fanfic I'm gonna get serious, and I really hope you like it. Please Review! This character is made up by the way.**

I couldn't help but smile to myself as the wind buffeted my hair. Usually I would've gotten frustrated at this, but today I just felt so care free and happy. Happy enough to not care at all about how messy my hair was.

Giggling like an elementary school kid, I leapt of off the cliff I was currently standing at the edge of, and fell down to the thrashing, rumbling waters below.

Wait, that sounds so wrong.

Yeah, forgot to introduce myself.

First of all, I am not committing suicide, well duh that makes no sense, wasn't I just going on about how happy I was?

Well actually, just see what happens next.

As I fell, I daringly shut my eyes closed, let's hope I get this right, or else I will be committing suicide.

I then slowly counted to ten in my head.

_1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,...10!_

I quickly spread out my wings and opened my eyes. The sight in front of me made me gasp in awe. Wow, I had barely missed the water! Feeling quite exulted from my jubilance, I gave a burst of speed.

I smiled and instantly soared upward to the right, but so that I was still low enough to touch the water, and that's exactly what I did.

The sparkling blue ocean water rushed by in a blur as I soared across the water. I then slowly extended my arm so that my hand was grazing it, sending a slight splash of water up, and I laughed as the ocean water touched my face.

Flapping my wings in two powerful gestures, I pulled my self upward.

I had never felt so exhilarated in my life!

"Yeah!" I shouted, feeling quite elated as I laughed loudly.

I then did a loop in the air, flying off into the distant sunset.

Well that sounded cheesy, but it's how it happened. That's how I expressed my feelings. Now let me introduce myself. Well most people call me Dragongirl. Others call me Morgan, which is my real name duh.

Obviously, I'm part dragon. I have these huge, white wings with sparkling gold designs. Then there are my long gold claws that replace nails.

I love being who I am though, I want to be unique, I want to stand out. I want to stand out just like the Smashers!

Yep, that's right, I live in Smashville, where the Smash Mansion is located. What I want more than anything in the world is to become one of them though.

I want to know what it's like to fight brawls, to fight them everyday and against some of the best fighters! I love fighting, that's why I go to SSB high. Where all of the students mostly train in fighting.

Well, at least I used to attend SSB high, because guess what? Wanna know why I was so freaking happy?

Well today I received a letter in the mail. A crisp white envelope with a pure gold seal.

It was from Master Hand, I had been accepted into Smash Mansion! I'm not kidding when I say this, but I literally screamed in excitement for five minutes straight.

I've been training all day, and when I was standing at the edge of that cliff, I couldn't help but dive of, I just love flying, and doing it made me even more excited.

Right now, I stood in front of my small dresser, combing my long chestnut hair. I sighed feeling content and happy.

I then walked over to my bedroom window, staring out into the inky blackness jotted with millions of bright stars.

The only other light was coming from Delfino Pier, the small vacation area just near the Smash Mansion. I couldn't help but smile happily.

Who knew, soon I could be shopping on the boardwalk with Princess Zelda and Princess Peach.

I wonder what they're like? Princesses that kick ass. I smiled and crawled into my bed. Snuggling into the soft blankets.

Who would I share a room with? Would I even share a room? I hear it's very high class there, maybe like a fancy hotel? No, I wonder if there are any cute guys? I think most of them would already be taken anyway.

Staring up at the ceiling, I slowly drifted off to sleep. Who knew what crazy things would happen when I was with the Smashers?

**So short! My next chapter will definitely be longer though. I really hope you guys liked it though. R&R please! :) **


	2. Smash Mansion

**R&R Please! :)**

Don't think I'm crazy for waking up at 4:00 in the morning, I needed lots of time to get ready that day. I wasn't leaving for Smash Mansion until 9:00, but already I felt extremely anxious, and nervous.

So here's how my morning went.

I sluggishly crawled out of bed at 4:00 in the morning, thinking, why the heck am I getting up so early?

I then crawled into the shower, at 4:00 in the morning, 4:00!

I then almost fell asleep in the shower, but remembered today was the day I was going to Smash Mansion.

I took about an hour trying to figure out what to do with my hair.

From 6:00 to 7:00 I trained like crazy.

I also accidentally set a tree on fire using a special fire move of mine. Just forget I ever said that.

And for an hour I just stressed about, well everything.

Right now it's 8:30, and I think I'm gonna die.

I feel so pressured, like I have to get everybody to like me. What if no one likes me? God, know I'm just being over dramatic.

For now though, I needed something to do to get my mind off of things. Like go down to Delfino Pier. Yeah, maybe that will help.

oOoOoOo

Zelda couldn't help but smile as her friend Peach let out a loud squeal.

"Oh my god, I'm so happy a new girl is coming!" Peach's eyes lit up with excitement as she said this.

"Now it won't just be the three of us!" Said Peach as she motioned to Samus and Zelda.

Samus shrugged, excited but not willing to show it. The bounty hunter did let out a small smile though.

"It will be good to have another female fighter, it gets boring with just you two." Samus joked with her friends.

Zelda laughed and glanced at a nearby clock.

"Oh guys, she's gonna get here soon!"

oOoOoOo

Pit flapped his white angel wings to keep himself up in the air, he currently was right above Smash Mansion, looking out for the newcomer.

Pit smiled as he spotted someone approaching the gate, it looked just like a white speck from where he was positioned though.

Swooping downward in the sky, Pit got a better view of the teenage girl.

He couldn't help but feel quite surprised at what he saw. A tall girl with long brown hair, and, dragon wings?

Yep, dragon wings, and claws. Pit chuckled to himself. Well she definitely looks as crazy as the rest of us. At least she's cute though, Pit thought.

The angel then flew to the ground and entered the mansion, out of sight of the girl. He couldn't wait to tell the others and Samus.

oOoOoOo

Oh god, here I was, standing in front of the gate that opened up to Smash Mansion. The thirty minutes spent in Delfino Pier hadn't helped at all, just made me more nervous.

I think I'm already starting to go crazy, I swear I just saw an angel in the sky. Then again, I just said I think I'm already starting to go crazy.

Here goes nothing.

I then very slowly extended my arm and pressed the buzzer next to the gate.

I waited and finally heard a faint crackling sound.

"Hello, who is it?"

My throat literally froze up at the sound of what might have been Master Hand's.

"Umm..." I croaked nervously. Wow, great first impression right?

It's, um, Morgan...the new smasher?"

I waited for a reply and sighed with relief when Master Hand finally answered.

"Great, great! Please enter!"

Wow, like a 100 pound weight was just lifted off of me.

But I was still left with another 200 pounds weighing me down.

Breathing heavily, I smoothed down my hair and got myself together. Since when in my life had I ever been so nervous? I'm guessing right now.

Finally I reached the large wooden doors that opened up to the place where I would live for the next...forever?

Shaking like crazy, I opened the door.

**Sorry, I was going to write so much more, but I really wanted to post the next chapter already. Hope you like and please R&R :) **


	3. Chapter 3

The second I stepped inside, I was instantly greeted by a large white glove.

"Morgan, so nice of you to finally arrive! The smashers have been looking forward to seeing you!"

I smiled at the gloved hand feeling a bit more relaxed at the warm welcome.

"I am Master Hand!"

Master Hand then held out... His hand for me to shake.

I grasped his thumb and shook his hand. Wow that sounds so weird.

I couldn't help but giggle to myself, a floating hand.

Master Hand seemed to smile, I'm not sure though because he has no face.

"Well you will be sharing a room with Samus, she'll show you around too after you get settled. At dinner, you will meet all of the smashers." Master hand stated.

He then made a gesture with his body.

"The girls dorms are that way, you are room 112."

I smiled at Master Hand and picked up my two suitcases. I then made my way to the hallway Master Hand had directed me to.

"So glad to have you here!" Master Hand called after me.

I smiled as I walked. I felt so much more at ease now. The Mansion was big, but I was easily able to find my room on the second floor.

I set down my suitcases and was about to knock when the door suddenly flew open.

I was pulled inside with my suitcases before I could even react.

I was then pulled to a bed and that was when I heard a shriek of happiness.

Oh my god! She's here! Look how pretty she is!"

A low growl interrupted the perky voice.

Wow Peach, she just got here and already you've gone crazy. I hope you haven't freaked her out too much." A steely voice said.

My eyes slowly adjusted and I took in my surroundings .

I was in a large room with two queen sized beds, a door opened up to a large bathroom in the corner and two other doors probably were closets.

The bed I was sitting on had a fluffy white bed spread, and the bed next to me had a dark blue bed spread with accent pillows.

I then looked up to see not one, but three teenage girls about my age.

One had bleach blond hair with a gold crown settled on top, she wore a short pink summer dress with elbow length gloves. She appeared very girly.

The girl standing next to her had long blonde hair in a tight ponytail, she wore a blue skin-tight suit. She looked tough and had a serious expression.

The third girl had long brown hair with the front strands in braids, she had elf like ears and wore a purple and wight dress with gold shoulder armor.

All were beautiful, and somehow I felt like we were all going to become good friends.

I smiled, my shyness evaporating into the air.

"Hi, I'm Morgan."

The tall girl wearing the blue suit smiled back.

"I'm Samus, sorry about Peach by the way."

Peach rolled her eyes. Her large blue eyes then settled on me.

"Hi, I'm Peach, and that's Zelda over there.

Zelda smiled and waved at me.

"So you two are princesses?" I questioned.

Zelda nodded.

"But that doesn't mean anything, just treat us like normal girls." Zelda replied.

Samus nodded.

"So this is going to be your room that you share with me, how about we help you unpack?"

I smiled at Samus as she pointed to my closet.

The next thirty minutes were full of talking and laughing as they helped me unpack.

Zelda currently sat next to me, admiring my wings as I explained to her that I was part dragon.

"Wow, that's cool." Samus said, as she sat down on her bed.

At that moment Peach came out of my closet.

"There, done unpacking! If you like pink, purple, or white, I have tons of dresses you could borrow."

Samus laughed.

"Her closet is like the size of this whole room!" Samus said, her eyes sparkling with amusement.

"Thanks Peach." I said, trying to imagine her closet.

Peach did a twirl and leaned against the door.

"Wellllll, because you're new here, we three got the day off of fighting. So what do you want to do?"

I shrugged as Zelda uncomfortably rolled her shoulders.

"I know, why did I wear my fighting gear?" Zelda said, as she pulled off her shoulder armor.

Peach's eyes suddenly lit up.

"Let's go down to Delfino Pier guys!"

Samus instantly frowned. "No shopping though, right?"

Peach giggled excitedly. "Don't worry Sammy, we can just look around and get ice cream.

I smiled and eagerly nodded and my head.

"Sounds like a plan!"

**Done! Sorry I didn't make it longer. Thankyou for those who have reviewed or made Dragongirl a favorite!  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry it took longer for this chapter to come. I wrote a whole scene with them at Delfino Pier, but then deleted it, so this chapter just starts off when they get back from Delfino Pier. R&R please! :)**

Zelda couldn't help but suppress a giggle along with the others. The day spent at Delfino Pier had been really fun. They had gotten ice cream, taken a walk along the beach, the girls had even gone shopping, (against Samus's will).

Morgan was actually a really great person. She knew just the right things to say at the right time, she joked around a lot and spoke sarcastically almost as much as Samus.

It was really fun having another girl smasher, and Zelda couldn't wait for Morgan to meet all the other smashers, they would definitely like her.

Closing the large wooden doors behind her, Zelda and the others made their way to the second floor where Samus's and Morgan's room was.

Once they neared the door, Samus came to walk beside Zelda.

The bounty hunter then leaned toward princess, glancing quicky around.

"Morgan's about to get 'Peached'." Samus said in a hushed tone.

Zelda looked up, her gaze settling on the pink princess. Samus was right, Peach had that familiar look in her eyes.

Both Zelda and Samus had once been 'Peached', it wasn't fun until the end.

Zelda shuddered at the memory, but couldn't help but giggle.

Samus smiled. "Should we try to help her?" Zelda shook her head, she would always eventually be 'Peached' one day.

oOoOoOo

Why was Peach staring at me like that? It was kind of strange, and what were Zelda and Samus whispering about?

Skaking off all of the reasons I was thinking of in my head, I rested my hand on the doorknob to our room.

I was about to enter when Peach suddenly grabbed my hand. I turned to look her in the eyes, wondering what she was doing.

I gave her a questioning look as she pulled me away from the door. Peach just giggled and pulled me to her room.

"What are you doing Peach?" I said, glancing back at Samus and Zelda who were laughing like crazy. Did Zelda just give me a look of sympathy?

"Oh Morgan, you want to look good when you meet all the smashers right?"

"Um, yeah I guess."

"Well then..." Peach led me into her room and sat me at a bright pink vanity. Wow, it took me about five minutes for my eyes to adjust, her room was so pink.

"How does Zelda stand living in this room?" I muttered.

I then watched as Peach dashed into her bathroom, when she walked out, she held pounds of makeup and hair products.

I looked up at Peach. "What are you doing Peach?" I questioned again.

She let her pointer finger twirl a strand of her hair before setting down all the makeup on the vanity.

Suddenly I felt extremely nervous, why was she smiling like that?

"Oh, nothing, I'm just going to need to tie your hands down.

Before the words could even settle in, she had dashed forward with some rope. By the time I yelled "What!", she had already tied my hands down to the chair.

oOoOoOo

I winced in uncomfortableness as Peach tugged on my hair again. For a whole freaking hour she had prodded and poked at my face. The insane princess had tried about 20 different shades of mascara on me, 30 shades of eye shadow, and 14 shades of lipstick. I lost track of the eye liner and blush after a while.

Right now she was running straightening irons, curling irons, and curling wands through my hair. Since she started my eyes have been tightly shut. I knew crazy things were going to happen to me at Smash Mansion, but I hadn't expected to be attacked with makeup by a crazy princess. When I thought I couldn't take it anymore, Peach spun the chair around. "Done!"

I very slowly opened my eyes and glared up at Peach.

"Thanks."

She giggled, putting a gloved hand to her mouth. It was soon followed by a gasp of shock.

Peach stared at me, looking extremely dumbfounded.

Oh my god, what had she done to me?! It must be really horrible if she was making that expression.

I gave Peach a look of horror before turning away.

I quickly spun the chair around and stared into the mirror.

What I was looking at was not me.

It couldn't be, what I saw was the most beautiful girl, since when was I that pretty?

I very slowly reached a hand up and let my fingers glide through my hair.

What was usually straight, was now curly and bouncy, falling down in a curtain around my face.

My face...was, different too.

Suddenly I didn't mind all of the torture I had gone through to get this amazing look. Smiling, I stood up and hugged Peach. "Thanks, you can really make someone look good, just, in a not too gentle way.

Peach giggled again and glanced at a clock in the room. It was pink of course. Peach gasped again.

"Oh, I have to go help Kirby prepare dinner now!"

Before I could say anything, Peach had already darted out of the room.

**Sorry if it wasn't detailed enough, I hope you liked this chapter, please review! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Next chapter, yay! Review :)**

Oh god, starting to feel really nervous here.

It had been an hour since I had been 'attacked' by Peach, and it was time for me to be introduced to the smashers.

Peering nervously into the dining room, which was apparently hardly ever used except for things like this, I took a reluctant step back.

Where was Samus?

She said she would be here to help me. Maybe she forgot and was already seated at the table?

I sighed nervously. I couldn't wait too long, besides, there was really no reason for me to be so nervous. Even though, I still stayed reluctant, and backed away from the door Some more.

As I did this, I instantly scolded myself and took a step back towards the entrance. Tugging on my hair, I tried to collect myself. This wasn't helping at all.

Letting out a huff of frustration, I was about to walk out into the open, when I felt someone bump me.

I was quickly able to gain my balance and easly avoided falling to the ground. I then spun around, a wave of relief washing over me.

"Finally Sam-" I stopped mid sentence. Oh my god, not Samus!

Not Samus, not Samus, not Samus!

There in front of me stood a tall bluenett wearing a tiara. They wore a blue cape with black armor. I quickly took in the smasher's appearance.

It was then that I got a good look at thier face. They had a royal like appearance, and had a proper look in them.

I smiled shyly at the prince, or at least I assumed they were a prince, I wasn't sure what to say. I wonder what the story behind the tiara was?

The prince smiled warmly at me.

"The names Marth, you must be the new smasher."

"Er, yeah, names Morgan." I said, raising my wings.

I felt color rise to my face, oh no, I was blushing! Why did I have to be blushing right now, it was making me look lame.

"Well Morgan, shouldn't you come to the table?" Marth said this with a slight smirk, which actually made me smile.

"Yeah, I guess so, got no where else to go."

Marth laughed and took my arm.

I stepped into the dinning room, Marth at my side. The talking among the smashers quieted down a little, which made me feel even more shy than I already was.

I quickly scanned the crowds of smashers. Oh wow, so many people. There really are technically only four girls including me, and then so many men.

Marth led me to the only empty seat left and went to take his place on the chair next to me.

Lots of people were staring at me, making me feel extremely self conscious. Come on Morgan, strike up a conversation. Well that's gonna be a bit hard when your way out of your comfort zone. I continued to argue with myself, trying to think of what to do. Luckily, things only stayed silent for a couple of seconds.

"Hey princess, who's your new friend."

I turned to see who had spoken. The man sitting next to me had blue hair along with Marth, except his wasn't long. He appeared bored and had a small smirk on his face. I couldn't help but blush at the sight of the mercenary. Aahh! Doing it again!

At first I thought he was talking to me, then I realized his question was directed to Marth.

"Har har har Ike." Marth commented sarcastically. A serious expression then settled on the prince's face shortly after.

"She's the new Smasher, her names's Morgan."

Ike's gaze settled on me, his icy blue eyes taking me in. I blushed harder. Wow I hate myself.

A smile then appeared on his face.

I blushed as our eyes met.

"Names Ike, hope you like it here." Ike said, holding out a hand for me to shake.

I shook his hand quickly, staying silent.

What was my problem, why was I so shy?!

Before any more conversation could be held, Master Hand appeared, clearing his, um, throat loudly.

Where the heck were Samus Peach and Zelda? My eyes quickly scanned the table and I spotted the three sitting on the far end. I was going to have a serious conversation with those three later this night.

Frowning, I turned my attention back to Master Hand.

"As you all know, we have a new smasher joining us today."

A murmur of agreement went through the smashers before Master Hand continued.

"Morgan, will you please stand up?"

All eyes turned to me as master Hand said this. I then very slowly got out of my chair and stood up. My chair creaked loudly as I pushed it in, I was able to avoid my face turning totally red though.

Master Hand nodded at me.

Okay Morgan, speak loud, clear, and boldly, you're not really shy at all. I gave myself a quick pep talk before speaking.

Taking a deep breath, I opened my mouth.

Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed Marth smiling at me, his smile full of encouragement.

Feeling a boost of confidence at this, I spoke to my audience, well, I guess you could say audience. I don't know, I'm stressing here man.

"Hello, my name is Morgan."

I smiled and continued.

"I have lived in Smashville my whole life. I'm part dragon and I love fighting. I'm really happy to be here too, thanks for welcoming me so kindly." Yeah, it sounded really lame, but I really don't care. I then sat back down, trying not to look rushed.

Sighing with relief, I relaxed myself, while Zelda, Peach, and Samus all smiled at me.

Master Hand nodded his head.

"Thank you Morgan."

Peach then stood up from her chair, just as Kirby walked into the dining room.

"Time for us to serve dinner!" Peach chirped, giggling profusly.

I was just glad I was done with my little speech.

oOoOoOo

As Peach and Kirby lay out a huge feast for us, I got to know the other smashers. By now, my shyness had quickly disappeared.

I smiled as a swordsman walked up to me, He was dressed in green and had elf like ears along with Zelda.

"Hi, names Link." He greeted, flipping his blond hair out of his eyes.

I smiled back, and shook his extended hand.

"Nice to meet you Link, small question, are you and Zelda related?" I couldn't help but ask him this, I mean, they both looked like they were from Hyrule, maybe they were related.

Surprisingly, Link blushed in respond. "No, I'm more of her... hero, rescuer. You know."

I nodded my head in understanding, noticing that he was now staring at Zelda. Hmm... I loved a little romance.

I smiled as I walked away, feeling myself for once at home. Everybody seemed so nice and welcoming, I already had made a couple of friends too.

I looked over to see a little boy nervously approaching me. I smiled warmly at him, letting him know it was okay.

He stopped in front of me, smiling. "Hi, I'm Ness."

"And I'm Lucas!" Another little boy said, magically popping out from behind Ness.

Both wore striped shirts, caps, and shorts. They looked just like normal little kids, and I found them extremely cute. I hardly ever got to play with little kids, and my mother/big sister side took over.

"Hey guys, I'm Morgan, you two look like some strong fighters." I said, in a happy, friendly way.

Lucas beamed at my words. "I have a cool move called PK fire! Want me to show it to you?"

Before I could say anything, he then formed his hand in the shape of a ball, a red glowing light appeared in his hands, his brow furrowed in concentration. "Lucas then glanced up at me, to make sure I was watching.

I smiled in amusement, was he really going to use the move right here, and now? I could get used to this kind of stuff.

Ness opened his mouth to tell Lucas somethig, but the other little boy had already shouted the attack.

"PK fire!" Lucas than shot the fireball at Marth. The prince spun around, expertly dodging the attack with a surprised look of shock on his face.

The fireball than aimed at the person behind him, an angel in white, with a mess of brown hair.

"Hey, Pit, watch out!" Yelled Marth.

The angel spun around, pulling out some type of twin blades and blocking the attack.

Ike, who had witnessed the whole thing, burst into laughter, and I soon joined in.

Lucas frowned in concern, as Ness gave him a look of amusement. "Er, sorry Pit, it was meant for Marth!" This made Ike laugh more, and Marth scowled at the mercenary.

"It's okay Lucas, no harm done." I said, reassuringly patting him on the head, spinning his cap the other way as I did this.

"Yeah, just be more carefull." Pit added, yet he looked as amused as the rest of us.

Lucas smiled up at me. "Nice meeting you Morgan." A distracted look then crossed his face. "Bye!" He chirped, walking away, Ness trailing behind him. I noticed that the little boy was staring at me as he passed by.

"You have really pretty wings." He whispered, then darted off after Lucas. I couldn't help but smile, those two were really cute. Lucas seemed to have a small attention spand too, I was like that when I was really little though. I couldn't help but let my smile widen.

Looking around, I observed my fellow smashers. I was one of them now. One day, other smashers would arrive. I would be the one to show them around, to help them. Lost in thought, I didn't notice Pit approach me.

Feeling a tap on my shoulder, I swiveled around.

Pit stood in front of me, He looked so innocent, yet tough at the same time as he waved to me. "Hi Morgan, I'm Pit, sorry about what just happened, things are pretty much crazier than this everyday though."

I laughed, smiling at the angel. What should I say? I spoke the first thing that came to mind, I couldn't help but ask. "So Pit, anything I need to know about this place?"

He smiled thoughtfully, his eyes suddenly lighting up. "Well, every Friday we have movie night. Today's Friday of course, tonight's horror, it always takes us a long time to pick a movie though."

Movie night? Oohh, that sounded fun, and tonight on my first day. I couldn't wait! "Thanks for letting me know Pit!"

He smiled at me and then flew over to Samus.

I looked at the table to see all the food laid out, I guess it was almost time to eat. I stepped over to Peach who was preparing to make an announcement.

"Hey Peach!" I chirped, feeling unusually happy. Peach smiled, loving to see me so elated. "Dinners ready!" Peach yelled, ushering Kirby into his seat.

I took my spot in between Marth and Ike, watching as everybody dug into there food.

For the rest of dinner, I hardly ate the delicious meal. Instead I mostly chatted with Marth, I also got to know some other smashers. When I think about it, I realize I had worried for nothing.

oOoOoOo

My footsteps echoed loudly as I made my way down the dark hallway. Where was the movie theater again? The girls had been going to show me, but they kinda disapeared somewhere. I was really going to have a seriousness conversation with thos three. As I walked, I suddenly heard footsteps, they were in perfect rhythm with my footsteps, but I noticed another shadow behind me.

I frowned. Was someone trying to sneak up on me? Or..., I pushed the suspicion out of my mind, afraid it was true. Walking faster instead of confronting the person, I almost tripped over my own feet.

I stopped in front of a closed door, frowning at how stupid I was being. I then listened to my surroundings. Silence, the only sound to be heard was my loud breathing. I mentally scolded myself and kept walking._  
_

Either I had a too big imagination, or whoever had been there had went another way. Now what had I been doing? Oh yeah, looking for the movie theater. Where the heck was it?!

At that moment, I felt someone grab me from behind. I screamed in surprise, but they covered my mouth with their hand.

"Woah Morgan, calm down, it's just me."

The voice surprised me, I spun around, wriggling out of his grasp. "Marth!"

Marth chuckled lightly. "Movie theaters on the whole other side of the mansion, I came looking for you." Marth then glanced around for some reason. "Peach was stressing so much that she had lost you."

When I didn't respond, Marth just tilted his head, giving me a lopsided grin. "Thanks." I muttered, suddenly feeling strange. The walk to the theater was silent, and Marth kept shooting me worried looks. Finally he broke the silence. "You like horror movies?"

I just shrugged. "Yeah, I guess so."

We soon arrived outside of the theater, which was really just a comfy living room with a huge flat screen TV. I seated myself on a plush arm chair, fairly surprised when Kirby jumped on, snuggling against me.

"Poyo Poyo." The pink ball chirped, widening his blue eyes. Peach giggled from her spot on the carpet next to Zelda, she shared a huge bowl of popcorn with the other princess.

"He needs someone to sit with, especially during a horror movie." Zelda said.

I felt my mood brighten, and petted the adorable little smasher.

After a while, the movie started. I didn't really pay attention to what movie was picked, a horror movie is a horror movie, As long as it was scary, I didn't mind. Pit was right about one thing, it took about thirty minutes for everybody to agree on a movie.

The kids would complain that it was too scary, then the men would complain it wasn't scary enough. The final decision was 'Mama'. A movie I had wanted to see for a while actually.

I couldn't really constrate on the movie though. I mean, I got here just today, and I was still feeling so excited about the whole thing. I was too jumpy to stay in one place too, so I ended up moving around a lot. I went from sitting with Kirby, too lying around on the floor with Zelda and Peach. Eventually, I did settle down, and got really into the movie.

Samus and Pit had been whispering the whole time too, and now it was really starting to bother me. Ignoring them, I reached for another handful of popcorn, grasping only two kernels. Zelda frowned as we both thought the same thing.

"Hey Peach, can you go make us some more popcorn, pleeaaase?" I questioned, Zelda nodding her head behind me. Peach rolled her eyes but smiled. "Of course!" She replied, standing up. As soon as the princess had disappeared, my attention went back to the screen.

I let out a small gasp as an especially horrifying scene came on, Kirby let out a small whimper, and burrowed his face into my lap. "Oh!" I gasped, because I hadn't noticed Kirby there. I hugged the puffball, trying to comfort him. Soon, Samus'swhispering with Pit got back into my ears. Frowning, I stood up and silently made my way over to the two of them.

"Hey Samus, got a quite amount of space there." Before they could react, I sqeezed myself in between them. Which was actually pretty easy because of how skinny I was. Samus rolled her eyes at me. "Hey sorry, we'll stop talking."

I shook my head at her. "Too late." I stated, smiling smugly. Pit let out a huff of amusement from the other side of me, scooting over to make more room. My attention went back to the movie.

My eyes stayed glued to the screen the whole time. When the movie ended, Most of the smashers headed upstairs to go to bed. I was also about to exit, when Peach grabbed onto my arm.

"Don't go yet, now that the little kids are gone, we can watch an even scarier movie." Peach said, here eyes glittering with excitement as she pulled me to one of the large sofas.

"Mama was rated PG13, so it wasn't as scary. The princess then started rummaging through the rated R horror movies. I sat next to her, pulling out a couple of shark movies. "I held them up to Peach, putting a big smile on my face. The princess simply shook her head, rejecting them all.

"Come on! I want to watch a shark movie, they're all rated R, so why not?" I complained. Peach laughed. "Because I say not." Rolling my eyes, I continued searching through the movies.

I glanced at Links watch, 11:00. I smiled, I loved watching scary movies late at night.

Looking around, I noticed only a couple of other smashers left. Link, Zelda, Marth, Ike, Samus, Peach, and Pit.

As Peach put on a movie, I settled comfortably on the couch, feeling extremely tired all of a sudden.

"Don't fall asleep now." Samus said, who was seated next to Pit on a white couch in the front of the room. "Don't make me sit with you again." I said, sitting up. "Don't worry Morgan." Samus replied in her steely voice.

I smiled but didnt respond. I loved horror movies, but I hardly paid attention as the movie started. I heard the sound of the couch creak as Marth sat next to me.

I glanced up at him, but then lay my head back down.

I was so tired, maybe I should just go up to my room? Just leaving felt kinda lame to me, maybe I could get Samus to come with me. No, she was too busy cuddling with Pit over there. A yawn interrupted my thoughts, and I tried to stay awake. Don't fall asleep here, fall asleep in your room. I was too tired to get up off of the couch though.

The sound of the movie slowly faded away. Mmm... so tired. So so...ti-...-red. I let out a loud yawn, feeling my scenses dull. Soon, everything faded away.

oOoOoOo

**I had a lot of fun writing this chapter. I was really excited to finally have my favorite characters in the story. I hope you liked this chapter and please review :)**

**And yay! This was my longest chapter! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Next chapter! From now on I'm going to make my chapters longer, so hope you like it. R&R :)**

**This chapter will be short though.**

I very groggily opened an eye, letting myself be blinded by the bright light that shone through the opened blinds. Quickly shutting my eye closed, I let out a groan of sleepiness.

"Rise and shine Morgy!" A shrill, high, feminine voice shouted. I turned to Peach, still refusing to get up though. What had happened last night? Had I gone back up to my room ,or... oh no. Memories filled my mind from last night and I frowned. I think I fell asleep on the couch.

"Gah." I muttered, feeling embarrassed. Just don't tell me someone carried me up here. I couldn't help but roll my eyes at that thought. Well duh Morgan, obviously, no one woke you up so you could get up here yourself. Peach noticed my frustration, and her heart shaped lips started to pout.

"What's up Morgy?" The princess questioned, looking confused.

I shook my head lightly at her. "First of all, did you used to always barge into this room and wake Samus up?" I paused slightly, but not for an answer. "Second of all, please don't call me Morgy. Third, what happened when I fell asleep?"

Peach nodded, processing all of my questions, the ends of her lips curving upward.

"Well, yes, I did always wake Samus up, but when ever her alarm clock goes off, she would just go back to sleep! Peach replied, her sentence ending in an exclamation. "Now it's just my everyday routine. Peach giggled after she said this, causing me to smile. "Second of all, I will call you Morgy, just like I call Samus Samy!" I heard a grunt from Samus's bed after Peach said this. "Yeah, and I love it so much." Samus muttered sarcastically.

Peach ignored the bounty hunter and continued to speak. "Third of all..." The princess paused, smiling nervously. It wasn't a big deal, but Peach could tell that Morgan seemed frustrated by this for some reason. "Weell..." Peach hesitated slightly.

_Flashback_

Peach frowned as the movie ended, rolling her eyes slightly. "The ending was so stupid." Samus spoke, speaking Peach's thoughts. Zelda nodded in agreement, standing up while letting out a loud yawn.

"I'm heading up for bed guys." Zelda stated, walking towards the door. Link instantly sat up and ran over to Zelda.

"Let me escort you my princess." Link said, hooking arms with Zelda. The Hyrule princess giggled, smiling blissfully as she exited the room. Ike smirked from where he sat at the swordsman's behavior.

Pit stared after them, standing up too shortly after. "Yeah, bye guys." Pit said, walking out, while Samus pulled on his arm. "Just wait Pit, why are you so anxious to leave?"

Pit shrugged, but sat back down anyway. It was then that the slight sound of heaving breathing became quite audible. Marth turned to the other smashers.

"I think Morgan fell asleep." To prove he was right, Marth prodded the sleeping figure. Morgan shifted in her sleep, but didn't stir. Let's wake her up." Ike said. The mercenary then approached Morgan and rested his hands on her shoulders, about to give her a light shake.

"No!" Peach squeaked, smacking Ike's hands away. "The princess then shook her head, smiling at Morgan. "She looks so peaceful, I don't want to wake her up." Samus rolled her eyes, coming to stand besides Ike.

"Like me, I don't think Morgan will be too happy to hear someone carried her upstairs like a child." Samus said. Peach was persistant though, and pouted like a child. Ike smiled at Peach, finding her child like behavior amusing.

"Fine Peach, since I'm the strongest, I'll carry her up." Ike said, patting the princess on the head. The strong mercenary then rested his muscular arms under Morgan, pulling the part dragon girl upward into his arms. Morgan let out a whimper in her slumber as Ike did this.

Marth snickered, happy at the chance to make fun of his friend. "Girls don't even like you in their sleep."

Ike frowned at the comment. "Look who's talking princess." Ike shot back, gripping Morgan tightly.

Peach frowned as the two continued to bicker. "Fine, you take her." Ike huffed, handing the sleeping teen to Marth. Marth held Morgan protectively and was about to storm out of the room, but was then able to get his royalness back together. Samus smiled as she watched this.

"Come on Peach, Pit, I'm going up." The angel followed Samus out, Peach reluctantly trailed after. "Come on Marth." The princess spoke.

Marth walked out of the room with Peach, Ike following after.

_End of flashback_

I stared at Peach, waiting for her to continue. The princess merely shook her head, dismissing the question. I shrugged to myself, it wasn't that much of a big deal anyway. I guess I was just over stressing because it was just my second day here.

Sighing, I crawled out of bed, stretching while letting out a loud yawn. It was then that excitment started to build up in me. Today was my first day of brawling! All of my worries suddenly forgotten, I rushed past Peach and into my closet. I instantly started searching through the racks of clothing. Wow, when Peach had helped me un pack yesterday, she had really gone all out to make everything super neat. I was about to start tossing clothes to the ground, when I felt a gloved hand rest on my shoulder.

I turned to Peach, curious to hear what she had to say. The princess just giggled, (like always).

"Here Morgan, let me explain how the dress code works." Peach then pulled me back to my bed, pulling out a large white bag from behind her back.

"So Morgan, this is my outfit, also my everyday dress I wore back at Mushroom Kingdom." Peach spun around, showing off her floor length pink dress with puffy short sleeves, and an emerald rested on the top half. I nodded my head, waiting for her to continue.

"Samus wears her zero suit and power suit when fighting, which is also, like, her original outfit from where she's from." Peach paused, waiting to see if I had any questions, then continued. "But you're from Smashville, and you just wear different clothes everyday and don't really have a, like, an outfit."

The princess shook her head and giggled. "Yeah, sorry if that doesn't make any since whatsoever, but the point is, you have to choose your, 'outfit', that you will wear whenever fighting." I nodded my head, it kinda made since.

Peach then poured out the contents from the bag. My eyes widened in shock at all of the clothed. "So these are from master hand to choose from, as you see, it is mostly just white and gold stuff."

I nodded my head again, examining the many pieces of clothing. Wow, so many different types of shoes. There were combat boots, plain old tennis shoes, heels... heels? Then again, both Peach and Zelda wore heels. There were so many different outfits too!

I didn't take too long looking at the clothes though, and went right away to finding the perfect outfit. Peach helped too, but she picked the strangest things. I wasn't one to be really interested in clothes, but I couldn't help but feel excited about this.

As I searched through the pile, Peach held up a skimpy white dress, she smiled as she presented it to me. I took one look at the dress and made a face. "It's cute, and I would love to wear it, but not everyday, and definitely not for brawling." The princess frowned as she tossed it back into the pile. A little while later, she held up a pair of brown, knee high combat boots. I tilted my head, staring at the boots, then smiled.

"Sure." I said, grabbing the combat boots. Peach beamed and continued to search through the clothes, humming a soft tune.

For a fruitless thirty minutes, we rummaged through the pile. Would I find anything to wear along with the boots? The silence was finally broken by Peach when she let out a loud gasp.

"Oh my god Morgy, look!" She exclaimed. I watched as Peach plucked something out from the pile, displaying a beautiful white dress. I smiled at the sight of the dress, maybe I had found something after all.

The dress was short, but not too short, it had a cute gold design on the back, making the dress match my wings. Along with that, it was pretty casual, and I could definitely see it as a dress to brawl in all the time.

Without hesitation, I grabbed the dress from Peach, letting my fingers glide over the smooth fabric.

"Thanks Peach, I'll go try it on." I said, picking up the combat boots and making my way to the bathroom. Once inside, I pulled of my clothes and let the dress slide on over my head. I couldn't help but feel shocked as the smooth fabric rested on my body. It fit so perfectly, like it was made for me, and the back of the neck was low enough so that my wings could fit too. Admiring the dress in the mirror, I pulled on the brown combat boots, and quickly laced them up. Perfect.

Stepping out of the bathroom, I did a little twirl for Peach, and Samus who was now awake.

"Wow Morgan, it looks great!" Peach exclaimed, jumping in joy as she squealed excitedly. Samus nodded her head approvingly, crossing her arms over her chest. "Now come on dragon girl, you got your first match in thirty minutes."

oOoOoOo

I shoved aside the plate of pancakes that Peach had placed in in front of me, being to excited to eat. Samus came to sit on the stool beside me and took the plate for herself as Peach started to gabble on and on about how I should eat at least something. As I nibbled on an orange slice for Peach's satisfaction, Zelda entered the kitchen. The Hyrule princess yawned as she sat next to me, and then frowned at Peach.

"I woke up late today, why didn't you come wake me up?" Zelda questioned. Peach looked alarmed at this, opening her blue eyes wide.

"I did, you just went back to sleep, and usually you wake up the earliest." Peach replied, letting out a huff of annoyance. Though the perky bright spirit could never stay bothered for long.

Zelda opened her mouth as if to say something, but didn't. She then turned to me. "Nice dress Morgan."

I couldn't help but beam at this, I was actually really happy that I didn't have to end up wearing something ridiculous. "Thanks, Zelda." I said, turning to a large screen on the wall. I mean, because Peach and Zelda are princesses, they where heels and floor lengths dresses as their outfit, but I really don't get how they can still fight in the getup.

"What are the brawls for today?" Zelda questioned, snapping me out of my thoughts. Samus shrugged, walking over to the large screen. "I don't know, I didn't get to here Master Hand's announcements."

I peered over Samus, trying to see the screen that said our scheduled brawls for the day. Samus started to read screen.

"Well um, the first brawl is Morgan vs. Snake vs. Pikachu vs. Wolf. The next is, Zelda vs. Ike vs. Captain Falcon vs. Fox. After that is Olimar vs. Falco."

"Wait." Zelda interrupted. Samus turned to her, a questioning look on her face. "Just tell me how many matches where're in." Samus nodded her head silently and turned back to the screen, her eyes scrolling down.

Morgan has four matches today, I have four too, Peach has six, and Zelda has five, wait, no, Zelda has six too." Samus said, walking back to the counter. Princess Peach then spun around, dropping her whisk into the large bowl of pancake batter.

"Oh Morgan, you're up soon!" She then led me to the arena, eagerly pulling me along. Peach ushered me onto a little platform right outside of the stage. "Okay Morgan, you'll enter into the stage through this portal, we'll be cheering you on!" The princess chirped, giving me some more information and then skipping off. "Good luck Morgy!"

oOoOoOo

I frowned, feeling nervouse yet anxious at the same time. I could faintly hear Master Hand's loud booming voice coming from the speakers inside the arena. I didn't really pay attention to what he was saying, due to how nervous I was, but I instantly perked up when I heard the countdown. The numbers echoed loudly in my head, the faint sound of names being cheered in the arena completely blocked out.

**5...4...3...2...1!**

My portal opened and I stepped out onto some type of bridge with a castle in the distance. The sudden bright light blinded me, and the cheers and shout made it back into my ears.

"Dragon girl! Dragon girl! Dragon girl!"

Dragon girl? I wonder if that's what people would call me. The cheering encouraged me though, and I felt a boost of strength as I leapt into the open. The hard stone pounded on my feet as I did this, and in the distance I thought I could see some type of bull running our way.

Let's hope I don't mess this up.

** I felt like I just really had to post the next chapter, so I cut the brawl off, and you'll just have to wait till the next chapter. R&R! :) **

**Sorry that I kind of rushed this :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Next chapter, R&R :)**

Blood pounded in my ears as exhilaration spread through my body. I turned to face my opponents, Pikachu, Wolf, and Snake. As My eyes quickly scanned my new enemies, I decided I'd start with Pikachu. The electric mouse was currently scurrying under Wolf's legs as the lupine pulled out his laser gun. I settled my gaze on the adorable Pokemon, quickly thinking if what moves would work best on him.

I got slightly distracted though, and didn't notice the blue laser aimed at my face until it was a couple of feet away from my body. I had quick reflexes though, and shielded my wings around me, in a certain position so that the gold designs swirled together as one. It was in this exact position that my wings acted as a shield, causing the laser bean to bounce off in a glow of light, heading back at Wolf, three times it's speed then before.

Pikachu then shot a lightning bolt across the ground at me, but it bounced right back of too, hitting both Wolf and Snake, Pikachu was able to dodge the attack though. After that, the effect faded away, and I would have to wait a while before I could activate the move again.

Standing up, I dodged a punch from Snake, throwing one right back at him, landing square in his nose. While he was still recovering, I gave him a powerful kick, sending him flying of the boundaries.

"Out!" Boomed Master Hand's voice from the speakers. A cheer passed through the smashers, and I could make out Zelda and Samus cheering my name. Well that was pretty simple, but I still had two more.

Running across the bridge, I felt one of Wolf's lasers graze my cheek, and I recieved a sharp electric shot from Pikachu. I felt angered by this, and formed a reddish gold flame in my hand, I could feel its hot glow on my fingertips, and I prepared to throw. "Fire Dragon!" I yelled, hurling the flame at Wolf. The Lupine tried to jump the fireball, but the longer distance the fireball soars through the air, the larger and more powerful it becomes, and Wolf was on the complete opposite end of the bridge. So as you can see, jumping didn't help at all.

I smiled in triumph as the magical fireball smashed into Wolf, causing the lupine to growl in pain and anger. I formed another in my hand and threw it at Pikachu, but the Pokemon was able to dodge the attack. I was about to try using a different move, when I noticed something glowing out of the corner of my eye.

A gasp came from the crowd, and I turned my attention to a Smashball.

I wonder what my finale smash is? It was only something that smashers had. Let's just be surprised. I thought happily, flapping my wings and taking flight. I reached the Smashball and punched it with all of my strength, but the thing was stubborn, and I didn't receive the special power. Suddenly, Pikachu leapt out of no where, attacking the glowing ball. For the Pokemon, the Smashball opened up, and Pikachu started to glow brightly with power.

Wow, really?

I wasn't going to give up that easily though, so before Pikachu could activate his final Smash, I punched the Pokemon hard, causing the power to drain out of him, and the Smashball reappeared in the sky. Feeling quite victorious, I threw one of my gold fireballs at the Smashball, and I almost instantly felt my body surge with power. I smiled, staring at my hands that were glowing blue.

I didn't know what my final smash was, so I just yelled, "Final smash!" I felt a strange sensation spread through my body almost instantly, and I suddenly knew exactly what to do.

Kneeling on the ground, I spread my wings around me, but this time, they glowed brilliantly. I knew, that there was no possible way at all to avoid this powerful attack. Power surged through my body, and a vibration spread through the ground as an incredibly strong force shot out from my wings, sending both Pikachu and Wolf flying far, far, far, out of boundaries. Seriously, those two became nothing but specks in the sky.

I stood up, shaking slightly, wobbling on my weak legs. I looked out into the audience.

Silence.

No one was cheering for my victory.

Instead, people were whispering. I felt confusion overwhelm me, what was going on?

The silence was broken when Master Hand declared me winner, even he sounded shaken.

I waited, still nothing.

In a flash though, everybody was on there feat, screaming so loudly that my ears started to hurt.

"Go Morgan!"

"Yeah, that was totally awesome!"

"Oh my god, how did she do that!"

"Dragon girl, wooh!"

I felt even more overwhelmed at the sudden change in people's reactions. The map faded away, and I found myself standing in a normal arena. No more orange sky or castle in the distance.

Soon, Smasher's were flocking around me, screaming my name in awe, I felt a strange, happy feeling spread through my body. I couldn't help but blush at all of the eyes on me.

Peach politely made her way through the crowd, along with Samus and Zelda. The three stared at me proudly.

"Oh my god Morgan, you are such an amazing fighter!" Samus exclaimed, while Zelda congratulated me. Peach smiled along with the others, her eyes lighting up as an idea came to mind.

"Morgan, it's your first brawl, and you won like such a pro, I say we celebrate with a girls night in!" Peach screamed excitedly. I was eager to agree, but then frowned.

"Wait, don't you mean girls night out?" I questioned.

Samus rolled her eyes. "No, her meaning of girls night in is a sleepover." The bounty hunter explained. Zelda smile eagerly.

"They may sound lame, but we always have a lot of fun, right, Samus?" Zelda said, swinging an arm around the bounty hunter. Samus just rolled her eyes again, but I could tell she wasn't totally out of it.

"Okay, it's settled, my room, 8:00." Peach declared.

"Wait, I object." I said, shaking my head. "Your room is too pink, let's do it in our room." I struggled to find the right words, not wanting to hurt the princess's sensitive feelings.

Zelda and Samus were quick to agree with me though, so Peach had no choice.

"Fine, now let Zelda get ready for her brawl coming up!"

oOoOoOo

**Please review, and I hope you liked this chapter, I hope the end wasn't too rushed, tell me what you think :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Enjoy and review :)**

I silently crept over to my room, not wanting anyone to notice my absence. I had needed some time to think, so I had left the arena. As I slid open the door to my room with ease, I thought about everything that had happened in the past two days.

One day I was a normal girl who attended SSB high, the next thing I knew, I was no longer just Morgan, but _Dragongirl! _I was no longer the girl who was always lost in a daydream, but a Smasher! Everything had changed so quickly, I could hardly even think straight anymore. All I knew, was that I would still always be the same, no matter what happened.

I crashed into my bed the second I entered, burying my face into the soft pillows. I had been here only two days, but already I felt homesick.

Lame, how could I miss home already? If I looked out the window, I could easily spot my house. I could just walk over there even more easily! Sighing, I turned around, so that my back was on the bed. I needed something to get my mind of off everything. Like, the sleepover tonight!

Sleepover, when was the last time I had a sleepover? Probably in 7th grade. My mind was instantly flooded with memories with the thought if that. 7th grade, those were the good days. I laughed aloud, remembering all the fun I had.

Well look at all the fun I'm having now!

oOoOoOo

"Popcorn?"

I whipped the black and white bag out from behind my back. "Check! Its movie theater popcorn too, my favorite!" I exclaimed, trying to get in the sleepover mood. It wasn't working.

"Chick flicks?"

Zelda motioned to the three movies lain in front of her, smiling nervously.

There was a pause, when Samus and I finally realized what Peach had just said.

"Chick flicks?" Samus and I responded at the same time. Peach pretended she hadn't heard us though, and just flicked her pencil, yelling check.

Zelda shook her head, motioning to Peach. "She'll never stop complaining if we don't at least watch one."

I shared a look with Samus, it was going to be a long night. At least it was a good time to get to know the three girls.

Settling comfortably on the ground, I stared expectantly at Peach. "So, what are we going to do first?" I questioned.

"Oh!" She exclaimed, her eyes lighting up. (Which I had learned lead to bad things). The princess then scooted forward, motioning us to sit in a circle. "Let's talk and get to know about each others love lives! When we stared at her blankly, she quickly shook her head. "Er, I mean, each others lives, yeah!"

Wow, things were going pretty, bad so far.

"Uh, what do you guys usually do at these things?" I asked curiously. Samus laughed in respond. "Well, I usually just ditch the two." The bounty hunter mused. I then looked at Zelda, seeing what she had to say.

"Well um." Zelda lowered her voice, leaning in closely. "We can never say no to Peach, she just loves these things so much." The princess finished, making sure that the other princess hadn't heard.

I nodded my head and then winked at Zelda. "Don't worry, I'll make sure we have fun this time."

oOoOoOo**  
**

So far my plan was an utter, complete fail. Fail!

Do you wanna know what we're doing right now.

Playing a board game.

A board game.

Monopoly.

So far, the only one having a good time is Peach.

I mean, board games are great and all, but back when I was younger, it was only something I would do if I was forced to. I would never be like, hey, let's go play Sorry Sliders! You know?

I mean, no one was even in a board game mood. I don't think they were ever in a board game mood. Card games were fine, but I never had an interest in board games. Monopoly goes on forever too! The game was starting to drag on.

I couldn't let this night be lame though, we were probably going to have a lot more of these nights, and I needed to make them something fun. Something we could look forward too, not dread. I needed to get into action now! Especially before Samus fell asleep.

"Hey guys, I have an idea that is way more fun than Monopoly, and what could be more fun?"

Zelda and Samus instantly perked up, staring at me expectantly. I thought quickly, what could we do? What could we do... Hmm. "Um, well, we could go down to Delfino Pier?"

Yeah, it was lame but still something.

I could tell Zelda was appreciative that I was trying, but shook her head anyway. "I hear it's supposed to be really cold tonight."

Sighing heavily, I sat back down. "Well, we could watch a movie?" Peach was instantly on her feet picking up the three movies Zelda had brought. "No, not one of those chick flicks." I said quickly. "Something else."

Peach looked upset, but agreed anyway. "Fine then."

We then made our way downstairs, in hope to find a good movie.

oOoOoOo

I laughed aloud with the others at what Samus had said. When we had gone downstairs, we had just started talking, and we ended up getting to know each other. I mean the other three knew each other pretty well, but I learned that they don't talk much about themselves with one another. I don't know how, but I guess because we hadn't been bored anymore, we had just started talking about random things.

"The exact same thing happened to me too!" Zelda exclaimed, smiling widely. Who knew that suggesting to watch a movie could turn out so great? Well, we weren't even watching the movie yet.

Peach lightly tapped me on the shoulder, causing me to snap my head in her direction. "Yeah Peach?"

"We're going to start watching the movie now." The princess said, pointing to_ The Hunger Games, _which she held in her hand. "So can you go get the popcorn from my your room?"

"Sure." I replied, standing up to leave. My hand rested on the doorknob, we had gone to the movie theater to find a movie, and I was trying to remember the way to the kitchen, from there I could easily locate my room. Stepping out into the dark hallway, I closed the door behind me. Memories of last night filled my head, when I had gotten lost, and Marth had found me.

Would I run into him again?

Wait, why would I think that? Shaking my head, I silently made my way down the hallway. I soon found myself in an unfamiliar corridor with a picture on the wall. I stepped toward the photo, wanting to get a good look at it.

It was a picture of all the female smasher's. Peach and Zelda were under the shade of an apple tree, a book in Zelda's hand. Samus was standing beside them, Pikachu perched on her shoulder. Another picture was next to it.

This one displayed Marth and Ike, they both had smiles upon their faces. The prince and mercenary wielded large swords in their hands. I noticed Link and Zelda in the background, I couldn't help but want to see more pictures.

I turned down a hallway, and found another photo. This one showed Kirby and Peach cooking, batter covered both of their faces.

I sighed, imagining pictures of me hanging on the wall some day.

Right now, I had to find my way to the kitchen though.

Taking twists and turns down many different hallways, I soon found myself in the kitchen. Great, now I just had to go grab the popcorn from my room.

I was about to enter the girls section of the building, when I bumped into someone. I looked up, not at all surprised to see that it was Marth.

"Hey there." He replied, a smile quickly spreading on his face.

"Hey." I replied, a blush crept onto my cheeks as I said this. Doing it again. Marth nodded his head at me.

"Whatcha doing?" He then questioned, walking over to the fridge. I followed behind.

"Just need to get something from my room, I'm watching a movie with Samus, Peach, and Zelda."

"Oh." He said, sounding disappointed for some reason. "Well have fun." Marth said, and then turned to leave. I stared after him, wondering why I felt that strange feeling again.

I simply ignored it though, and ran upstairs to my room.

**Thanks for reading and reviewing guys! :)**

**-Turquoiseluv134**


	9. Chapter 9

**So sorry for the delay! Hope you like this chapter :)**

**Please review!**

Darkness enveloped me as Samus switched off the lights.

"Night Morgy, sweet dreams!" The bounty hunter sang, in her best imitation of Peach's voice. I chuckled quietly, turning onto my side. The pillow smushed against my face, covering half of my eye.

"Night Samus." I murmured back, receiving a snore from the bounty hunter. Wow, that girl could fall asleep fast.

As I stared into the inky blackness surrounding me, I couldn't help but think about how great tonight had turned out.

Who knows what could happen tomorrow? Who knows. I turned to my other side, and then lay with my face up. I had always been a fidgety sleeper, ever since I was little.

Maybe tomorrow Samus could help me with laser shooting? Or target practice, I wanted to do more than just magic and punching. I honestly wasn't an amazing fighter, I guess I just got lucky during that first match. Or maybe I really was better than I thought.

When I finally fell asleep, my thoughts were empty.

oOoOoOo

I growled in frustration as a powerful kick from from Link sent me flying. I quickly recovered, but he sent a bomb my way before I could attack. Seriously, this guy has just about every kind of weapon strapped to his back. Arrows, bombs, a shield, whip, and a sword. Just to name a few.

I have been training with the swordsman all day, and out of all our matches, I had only won five. I just needed to train more!

"Pause, pause, pause!" I yelled, wiping dust of off my dress. You know, it would have been real nice for Master Hand to put some jeans or something in all of those clothes, as cute as this dress was.

"There's no pause in a match." Link retorted, smirking slightly.

"Whatever, this is practice."

"Sure it is."

"What do you mean by that?"

"If you don't understand, you don't understand."

I rolled my eyes, grabbing a water bottle that sat on a side bench. "Can you help me with blocking attacks?" I questioned, putting the bottle to my lips. Link shrugged, glancing at his watch.

"I would love to, but I'm having lunch with Zelda."

"Where you guys eating?"

"Ask the princess, not me."

I instantly placed the water bottle down, suddenly interested. "Are you saying you don't remember?"

"Is there something wrong with that?"

"Well, if I were to go out to a restaurant to eat with my boyfriend, I'm pretty sure I'd remember the place."

Link shrugged, looking like he was trying to find an excuse.

"I guess, Zelda and I have been dating for so long, just going out to eat for lunch is something we do so often, that it's not so important to remember the location."

I thought about his answer, and soon realized what he meant, and I guess it made sense. Why was I so interested in it anyway?

I actually knew exactly why, but I didn't want to admit it to myself.

It was because I really wanted to be in a relationship. I wanted to have a boyfriend. Zelda was so lucky.

I waved goodbye to Link as he left, still thinking about it.

The rest of the day went by in a blur, just fighting, training, and talking.

When night quickly arrived again, I fell asleep with my mind overloaded with thoughts.

**I didn't look over this, so sorry if there might be some spelling errors.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Um...here's the next chapter, I don't have much else to say.**

oOoOoOo

I flopped down on my bed, face first, letting out a loud sigh.

Hour after hour doing nothing but training.

Bruise after bruise doing nothing but fighting.

"Gaahhh..." I muttered, sitting up into a more comfortable position. I then reached for my phone, hoping I could find a way to entertain myself. My fingers groped for the familiar object, but I touched nothing but air. I turned to see my phone gone, but I was too lazy and tired right now to care. I'd look for it later.

Letting my head fall back down, I rested my eyes, a wave of sleepiness washing over me. About to drift off, the door suddenly flew open with a loud bang. I didn't even have to look to know who it was.

"Morgy!"

I was taken aback by how loud she yelled, and my head shot up, banging against the bed frame.

"I know your secret! I can't believe you didn't tell me!" Peach exclaimed, perching herself on the edge of my bed.

I sat up, feeling dazed and confused. What secret? The princess then eagerly tugged on my arm, her large blue eyes looking twice their size. (Which is pretty big).

"I know you like someone here, just pleeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaase tell me!" I stared at her, confused, and then I realized what she was saying.

How did she know I liked someone? I kept it to myself...I wasn't even sure if I liked him...

I didn't even bother asking though, I just gave in from tiredness, and told her right away.

"I think I like..." I paused, suddenly realizing what I was about to say,and didn't want to tell her anymore. I stared at her wearily, and quietly muttered Marth's name.

"What?"

_"Marth."_

"What? I can't hear you Morgan."

_"Marth."_

"Stop being so shy and spit it out!"

I frowned, there was no harm in telling her.

"MARTH! I LIKE MARTH!"

Okay, I over reacted, but I was tired and annoyed with Peach.

Peach's happy, bubbly, expression disappeared at my words, and was replaced by a look of pity. Why did she look so upset, did she like Marth too? I was surprised, and even more confused when she embraced me tightly.

"What's wrong Peach?" I questioned, suddenly feeling nervous. Peach just shook her head sadly at me.

"Oh Morgan, didn't you know that Marth has a girlfriend, Caeda?"

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review or send me a PM on what you think :)**

**-Turquoiseluv134**


	11. Chapter 11

**Next chapter here, this one will be short too :)**

**Enjoy and Review!**

I looked up at Peach, feeling more confused then ever. Caeda, who was she? Well, first of all, Marth had a girlfriend! Since when!

I lay my head back down, braking free from Peach's embrace. "Who is Caeda?" I questioned aloud.

"She's not from Smashville, she lives back in Altea, where Marth is from."

I closed my eyes, feeling even more dazed. Marth had a girlfriend, I was so stupid. So so stupid.

"Well that's just too bad." I replied coldly, feeling surprisingly more upset than I thought I would have been. I had known Marth for such a short time, I was just being over dramatic. Right?

Peach stood up from my bed, sighing in pity for me. She then grabbed my arm, pulling me up from my bed.

"Come on Morgan, let's not get too upset about it." Peach said, steering me out of my room.

I didn't really pay attention to where she was taking me though, I was too lost in thought. All I knew, one second I was in my room, another I was suddenly downstairs in the kitchen.

Just at that moment, Zelda and Link came bursting through the main doors, filling the room with laughter and...happiness. The two had been gone a long time.

"Oh, hey Morgan!" Zelda exclaimed, ungluing herself from Link's side. The Hyrule princess then sped over to Peach and I, bubbling with joy. "I had a great time! I'll tell you guys all about it later!" She whispered excitedly, making me feel even worse.

Zelda then noticed my sad expression, and a look of concern crossed her face. "What's wrong, Morgan?" She questioned, giving Link a flick of her hand, telling him that they would talk later. The swordsman nodded in understanding, and quickly left the room.

I smiled slightly, suddenly glad I had made such good friends here. I couldn't talk about it yet though, and motioned to Peach. She instantly explained everything to Zelda.

When the princess had finished, Zelda embraced me, just like Peach had done.

At that moment, a particular someone entered the room though. Ignoring Peach's calls of protest, I sped out of the room.

oOoOoOo

**I was in a rush when I wrote this chapter, but I hope it was still good :)**

**-Turquoiseluv134**


	12. Chapter 12

**I honestly have no idea where this is going, I just type what random things come to mind. I just want to say thanks again to all of my reviewers though, thanks for reading! Don't worry, this fic isn't over yet :)**

**Please review!**

oOoOoOo

I hurried up the stairs, dashing into my room. Locking the door behind me, I slumped against the wall, falling to the ground in shame.

What is my problem.

Why did I freak out when Marth walked in?

I hardly even know him?

Why am I so upset?

I repeatedly asked myself these questions, growing more embarrassed by the second. Of course I was upset, he just acted like he didn't have a girlfriend at all. Which made it even worse.

For a short time, I had even thought Marth liked me. He didn't though. He had a girlfriend. Caeda? Or was it...wait, why do I care?

Standing up, I noticed for the first time that there was a loud banging on my door. It was probably Samus, angry that I wasn't letting her into her own room.

"Coming, I'm coming, alright?" I said, opening the door.

Just like my first day here though, it wasn't Samus. There at my door was Marth.

"Morgan! Are you okay, you ran by so fast, I thought something was wrong." He questioned, worriedly glancing at me.

"I'm fine Marth...goodbye now."

"Wait, I wanted to ta-"

"Goodbye Marth."

"Bu-"

"Good-bye."

The prince lowered his head, and shuffled out the door. He seemed upset, I shouldn't care about it, but I did. He had wanted to talk to me...and I had just pushed him out the door.

Too bad.

I guess.

What was my problem?

oOoOoOo

"No!" I squealed the words, backing away from Peach, who was threatening to throw a glob of pink icing at me.

"Why?!" I exclaimed, dodging a blur of pink.

Peach just sighed, and started spreading icing on her cake again. Kirby stood next to her, tossing sprinkles and powdered sugar on the top.

"Why? Because you ignored Marth! He wanted to talk, it could've been something important, but you chose to be stubborn."

"How important could it have been if he has a girlfriend." I shot back, but my anger had vanished, and was replaced by a feeling of misery.

Peach just shook her head, shrugging her shoulders in response.

"If I ever want to talk about my problems with someone again, it's going to be with Kirby, cuz he wouldn't ever throw anything at me." I said, and stormed out of the kitchen.

Well wasn't my day going just swell?

oOoOoOo

As soon I was clear of Peach, I seated myself in front of the large flat screen TV in the lounge. Link and Samus were already there, watching football. I was never a big fan of watching sports, and my eyes glazed, staring out into nothing.

Just thinking.

About a person.

Not Marth though.

Caeda.

Marth's girlfriend. How long had they been dating? Months, Years? A long long time?

What did Caeda look like? Was she pretty? Did she have blue hair too? Was she a fighter?

I sighed aloud, and decided to just forget about it.

Forget about it.

Forget about it.

Not working.

Suddenly Link snapped his fingers in my face, causing me to jump in surprise. I also fell off the couch. Yay.

"Earth to Morgan!" The swordsman exclaimed, pulling me up. I blinked rapidly, not sure what was going on.

"You have a match soon."

I instantly became alert again, and my brow furrowed in confusion. "I thought we didn't have any brawls today?"

"Well, because you're new here and all, Master hand thought you might want some more training time, and in the arena." Link explained, his eyes glued to the screen again.

I nodded my head, and the raging storm above my head became a light drizzle. "Who am I up against?"

Link just shrugged his shoulders, distracted with the TV. I simply rolled my eyes, a small smile forming onto my lips. I couldn't get answers from the swordsman when he was watching football.

As I made my way to the arena, I accidentally bumped into Peach. The princess fell to the ground, and I couldn't help but feel really bad about it.

"Sorry!" I yelped, helping her up. She brushed my hands away though, and crossed her arms over her chest. Then she just...walked away.

Wow. Peach was angry at me. She was ignoring me. Could this day get any worse?

Stepping into my portal, I prepared myself for whoever I might fight. It would probably take me a long time before I could get used to the whole transporting thing, I couldn't wait to see where I was fighting.

In the air?

On a boat?

Suddenly my portal opened, no countdown or anything. Probably because this was just training, and no one was watching but Master Hand.

When I stepped out, I found myself on some type of racetrack, my opponent nowhere in sight. I couldn't help but frown, feeling vulnerable when I couldn't see my attacker. I was prepared though.

Forming a fireball in my hand, my eyes surveyed the area, trying to catch sight of my opponent.

I got ready to aim, knowing they would try to surprise me.

Just like learning Marth had a girlfriend had surprised me.

Suddenly I found myself extremely distracted, and failed to notice the figure stalking toward me.

Of course, I was taken aback by the magic fireball that flew at my face. The flames licked my skin, but didn't burn me. I wasn't surprised to see Zelda standing behind me.

I frowned, and threw one of my gold fireballs at her. The princess dodged it, and then disappeared in a swirl of magic. I felt amuck from behind, and flew to the other side of the map, but luckily didn't make it out of boundaries.

Quickly standing back up, I focused on my wings. The gold designs started to shine brilliantly, and I ran toward Zelda. The princess tried to move out of my path, but I trapped her in my wings.

They glowed brighter, and Zelda let out a muffled yelp. Slowly backing way, my wings returned to normal. Zelda lay on the ground, her damage had gone up 20%.

Not a powerful attack, but still helpful. I then focused on Zelda again, and dashed toward her, sending a powerful kick to her back. The princess went flying, but lived.

I watched as she stood up, her tiara tilted to the side. This made my think of Peach, who always wore her crown on the side, not in the middle like Zelda.

Why was I thinking of Peach?

She was angry at me, that was why.

I had made Peach mad and learned that Marth had a girlfriend. Again I ask myself, could this day get any worse?

I couldn't concentrate on fighting anymore, and blindly threw punches in the air. I would just let Zelda win, she deserved it more.

A piercing scream suddenly filled the air, snapping me out of my daze. "Zelda!"

I looked to see the princess on the ground, clutching her nose. Blood dribbled through her fingers, and she cried in pain.

"I think you broke my nose!"

This day had just gotten worse.

oOoOoOo

**Hope you guys liked this chapter! You know what makes me really happy? Reviews! I honestly don't know why, but please leave one!**

**-Turquoiseluv134**


	13. Chapter 13

Sitting in the infirmary's waiting room felt horrible. Waiting to see how Zelda was, not knowing if she was okay.

It was such a stupid accident, the guilt was eating me up. I couldn't stand it. I stood up and started pacing back and forth, all of my other problems vanishing.

At that moment, Link burst into the room. His eyes were wild, a look of worry etched into his face.

"What happened?!" The swordsman questioned, running up to me. He breathed heavily as if he had run from the other side of the mansion to get here.

"We were just brawling and I...accidentally broke her nose." I answered hesitantly, hoping the swordsman wouldn't get mad with me.

"She's okay though?"

I shrugged, not sure what to say. "Well, you can't die from a broken nose."

Link didn't respond, and instead just started pacing the room like I had. It didn't last for long though, because Dr Mario entered the room, Zelda followed him.

He instantly rushed up to Zelda, embracing her tightly. The princess blushed, and then winced slightly.

"Be careful of her nose," Dr Mario warned, pulling the swordsman away. Link frowned, reluctantly backing away. I ignored him though, and rushed up to Zelda.

"I am so sorry! It was an accident-"

The Hyrule princess cut me off with a dismissive wave of her hand. "Oh Morgan, it's okay, I know you had no intention to hurt me."

I felt a wave of relief wash over me, the last thing I needed was for Peach AND Zelda to be mad at me.

I smiled and hugged her briefly. Peach, Ike, and Samus entered the room at that moment, and I was forced to move away though. The princess, bounty hunter, and mercenary instantly started questioning Zelda, asking if she was okay, of how she felt.

I slowly backed away, not wanting to stay any longer. I also didn't want to be around any one, especially these people. Stepping out of the infirmary, I took a deep breath, planning to just go to my room, nowhere else. Samus had been spending a lot of time with Pit lately, so I would most likely have the room to myself.

With everything that had happened today, I was feeling a bit depressed. Company would just make me feel worse.

I turned away from the door, and silenty started walking away. Poor Zelda, hopefully her nose would heal quickly. Hopefully I would heal quickly.

Walking faster, I took a turn into the kitchen. I just wanted to get to my room, but something stopped me. Suddenly my throat felt extremely dry, and I decided to get a quick drink before leaving. Opening the fridge, I grabbed a bottle of water, in the mood for nothing else.

I pulled of the cap, letting the cold water slide down my throat, quenching my thirst. It was then that I noticed three pairs of eyes on me. Gulping nervously, I set the bottle down.

"Hey." I said, waving at Bowser, Wolf, and Snake. The three just stared at me coldly, a puff of fire leaving the large reptiles nostrils.

"Is it true you broke Zelda's nose?" Snake questioned, though he didn't say it in a threatening way like Wolf or Bowser would have.

I nodded my head, opening my mouth to explain it was just an accident. I never got the chance to. Bowser stood up, growling.

"Didn't think the new girl was so dangerous." He snarled, his voice dripping with sarcasm. I couldn't help but feel confused, and backed away. Surprisingly, Wolf was the one to stop him.

"Back off of her, it was probably just an accident, and since when did you care about Zelda?" The Lupine growled, Snake nodded his head in agreement.

"He does have a thing for princesses, always kidnapping them and all." Snake said, a small smirk on his face.

Bowser growled, turning away from me. The three then got into a heated argument. It was strange how situations could change so fast here.

Moving away from the smashers, I crept off to my room, taking the water with me. As I made my way upstairs, my thoughts floated back to Marth, and how we would never be more than just friends.

The worse part about him having a girlfriend was that I still liked him. Maybe I could find all of his flaws and make myself...hate him? It was just a thought. I laughed aloud at my silliness, and slipped into my room.

You know what Peach would say?

She would tell me to get over him and move on.

That would happen, eventually.

**I'm sorry it took so long for this update, I just kept rewriting it over and over again. So sorry this chapter wasn't very clean, I just couldn't find a way to write it.**

**I already know what I'm going to write next though, so the next chapter will come a lot quicker and hopefully be well written :)**

**Also, I recently noticed that I had reposted a chapter, so if you saw that, I deleted the reposted chapter and replaced it with the chapter I never posted. So if you would like to go back ****and read it...please do :)**

**R&R!**

**-Turquoiseluv134**


	14. Chapter 14

**I've been really busy lately, I hope I can get these chapters in faster. They're all soo short too! Sorry!**

"Hey Peach, You still mad at me?" I questioned, slowly peering into the kitchen. I knew she was in there, I could tell by the sound of a spoon swiftly stirring batter. She was probably making **another **cake. Even though there were still five untouched desserts in the refrigerator. Kirby could just suck them into his mouth all at once, in about five seconds, but he hasn't. Which is weird because the pink fluff ball loves food, especially cake.

Back to Peach. She always bakes when she's upset, or happy. Let's hope it's because she's happy.

I stepped into the kitchen, revealing myself from behind the wall. The princess had converted her gaze to me, staring at me with a puzzled look.

Peach slowly started stirring again, and I noticed for the first time that Kirby wasn't there next to her. "Oh Morgan, I was never angry at you!" Peach exclaimed, sounding quite amused.

Oh no, she called me Morgan. This is bad. And she's acting as if she never tried attacking me with icing!

I tried to protest, but suddenly a light bulb turned on above her head. The princess giggled, nodding her head at me. "Well, I was frustrated, but I was just being stupid."

Suddenly, the princess dropped her spoon, causing me to jump at the sudden movement. She then pouted, running up to me, "I'm sorry Morgan if I worried you!" She exclaimed loudly, embracing me tightly. I hugged her back, amazed at how her mood could change so quickly.

I was just glad that things between us were fine now.

"Oh! I forgot Morgy, I invited Caeda to stay at the mansion for a while!"

oOoOoOoOo

She was coming over tomorrow, Caeda. Who else?

I had told Peach she was crazy, and that this would make things worse. But the princess said that if I got to know her, it could make me feel better. That I could become her friend and be happy that she's with Marth.

As if.

I still want to see her though. I **do **want to know her. See how Marth acts around her. This will be interesting, I'm actually not mad at Peach anymore for inviting her. I was at first.

I also didn't have any brawls today, I feel like it's because Master Hand thinks I'm going to break another nose, or break something. It was kind of insulting, especially when I asked him and he just ignored me.

But it gave me time to do...other stuff. I went down to Delfino Pier with Samus, Pit, and Ike. I got to talk to Zelda, who's been in the infirmary all day. It wasn't all too bad.

It's funny how fast the day went by. People say when you have fun, time flies. I did have a good day, didn't I?

Suddenly the doorknob shook, shaking me back to reality. A second later, Samus stepped inside. She yawned loudly, acknowledging me with a small grunt, and then disappeared into the bathroom.

Seeing how tired the bounty hunter was, made me realize how tired I was. Guess I better go to sleep, better be up early so I can be the first face that Caeda sees.

oOoOoOoOo

The blinds had somehow magically opened themselves during the middle of the night, so I was awoken by the blinding sunlight shining in. I was surprised that Peach wasn't the one to wake me up, it was probably really early.

Speaking of early, Caeda was arriving at 7:00. I sprang out of bed, suddenly wondering if Marth knew she was coming, or if it was a surprise? Did it really matter?

Dressing myself quickly, I rushed downstairs, not surprised to find the kitchen empty. It was 6:30, the only smasher who woke up at this time was Peach, who for some reason wasn't awake yet...

Marth wasn't here either, so that meant he didn't know she was coming. Good.

I ate a quick breakfast quickly, happy that I would have another day off of brawling. I had asked Master Hand to let me have no brawls today so that I could get to show Caeda around. He probably would've said no if I hadn't mentioned Caeda. It was a good excuse.

At that moment, the doorbell ring, causing me to jump to my feet. Straightening out my dress, I ran to the door, suddenly feeling a bit nervous. My hand rested on the doorknob, and I hesitantly pulled open the door.

I wasn't really sure what to expect, but Caeda looked nothing like I had thought she would. She had long blue hair and bangs, and wore a dark red tunic with chest and shoulder armor.

When I opened the door, she smiled brightly, pulling me into a hug. I was taken aback by this gesture, but was able to hug her back.

"You must be Morgan, the new girl! Marth has told me all about you!" Caeda exclaimed, stepping inside the mansion. I closed the door behind her, smiling at the fact that Marth talked about me.

"Are you two good friends?" Caeda questioned, taking in her surroundings. I wasn't sure what to say, so I just nodded my head. She didn't notice though, she was too busy squealing her head off.

I looked to see Caeda blissfully embracing Marth, who had just entered the room.

"Marth, it's so great to see you!" She exclaimed, kissing him on the cheek. Marth smiled, wrapping his arms around her lithe figure.

The sight of the happy couple made me angrily wring my hands together in jealousy.

The prince looked so happy...and then he noticed me.

His arms automatically unwrapped themselves from Caeda, and a look of worry crossed his face. But it was so short, so brief, I could've just mistaken it. Why would Marth be worried?

Caeda looked alarmed, and grabbed onto the prince's arm.

"Oh, sorry Caeda," a distracted look crossed his face. "Didn't notice you there Morgan," His voice trailed off, and the prince turned away from me.

"We'll, I'll leave you two alone," I said meekly. And with that, left the room.

oOoOoOoOo

**I'll have the next chapter in on Wednesday, if not, earlier. Thanks for reading and please review :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Yay, I finished this chapter on time! Hope you like it and reviews are appreciated :)**

oOoOoOoOo

Is this going to happen everyday? I'm going to end up running to my room for some stupid reason?

Probably.

I don't think it's a good place anymore though. Only because Samus is giving me this really wierd look as if she knows something...

Peach.

"What did she tell you," I sighed, already knowing what it was. Samus smiled, and sat next to me on my bed.

"I hear you have a little crush on a specific prince."

"Did Peach tell you?"

"No, the tooth fairy did," Samus huffed sarcastically. Well, it was a stupid question for me to ask.

"What's the big deal? Don't you like Pit?"

Samus rolled her eyes, and shook her head at me. "That's different, He doesn't already have a girlfriend, and everybody knows that I like him."

The bounty hunter did have a point.

Before I could say anything though, she had already started spilling out questions after questions.

"Does he know?"

"Are you going to tell him?"

"Maybe he does like you?"

"Oh my god, why am I acting like Peach?!"

The last question amused me, but then I got serious again, remembering the situation. "Samus, he has a girlfriend, of course he doesn't like me," I sighed.

I didn't want to talk about it anymore, it didn't matter. I was leaving. Before Samus could stop me, I had already left the room.

oOoOoOoOo

Fall was really showing. The leaves had turned gold and orange, littering the ground. The weather now carried a cold breeze...

These were the kind of surroundings I needed right now. Outside. It was so tranquil, just what I needed.

I took a step in the direction of the apple orchard, but then hesitated. Did I really want to be hidden by all of those trees? I guess.

As I made my way towards the orchard, leaves crunched under my feet, filling the silence. Then I realized something.

I wanted company, but not the kind of company that would talk about all of my problems. Not someone who would talk about Marth, I needed someone like...Pikachu!

As soon as I spotted the little electric mouse frolicking in the grass, I shouted the Pokemon's name.

He turned towards me, ears shooting up.

"Pikachu!" I yelled again, motioning for him to come. The Pokemon let out a happy squeak, and scampered towards me.

I seated myself on the grass near an apple tree, happy to have some company. The small electric mouse jumped into my lap, panting happily. Stroking the Pokemon's head, I felt the sudden need to talk.

I didn't know what to say, I just couldn't stand the silence.

"Does Samus still spend time with you?" I questioned blankly.

"Pika.."

I paused for a moment, wondering what the Pokemon was thinking.

"Do you under stand what I say?"

"Pika Pika."

"Have you ever had a problem you didn't no how to...solve?"

"Chu."

You have no idea how stupid I feel right now, talking to a Pokemon. Sure he knows what I'm saying, but it's not the same. So for the next two hours, I just sat.

Silence.

Just thinking.

oOoOoOoOo

I stepped inside the mansion, feeling frozen from the cold weather. I shut the door behind me, and then made my way to one of the plush white couches in front of the TV.

Surprisingly, Caeda sat there, who I would've thought would be with Marth...or someone.

"Hey Caeda, why aren't you with Marth?" I questioned, taking a seat next to her. I then grabbed the remote, and turned the TV on, waiting for her to respond.

"I was with Marth..."

"Yeah?"

"But then I decided to pay you a little visit." Caeda finished, her voice containing no expression.

I frowned to myself, feeling confused by the way she was speaking. What did she mean by, pay you a little visit? There was a long moment of silence, the sound of the TV seemed to fade away.

"Marth likes you," Caeda spoke out of nowhere. It took me by surprise, and I didn't notice the dangerous fire burning deep within her eyes.

I couldn't help but feel my heart flutter at her words though, and I smiled happily. "Really?" Then I remembered the word's had come out of his girlfriend mouth. "Really?" I repeated, but this time in a different tone of voice.

"Yep, so I'm going to tell you something," Caeda growled, turning to face me, "If Marth dumps me for you...bad things will happen." She finished, glaring daggers at me.

I gulped nervously, unable to find my voice.

"So I recommend you stay away from MY prince, okay, friend?" Caeda said, smiling happily, as if she enjoyed threatening me.

Before I could say anything, she stood up from the couch, and left.

oOoOoOoOo

**Sorry Caeda fans, but don't worry, she'll have a good ending. Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter :)**

**-Turquoiseluv134**


	16. Chapter 16

**Yay! Thank you for all of the support, it makes me feel so happy to write! :D**

**There's so much more I want to say...but I won't waste your time, I'm pretty sure you would rather be reading the fic over the author's note. **

**I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

oOoOoOoOo

Caeda seems so sweet, and kind...but then you get to know her. And the devil comes out! Over exaggerating, but seriously.

It was like a completely different person. Threatening me? What was that about? What would she do to me...

Let's not get started there.

On the bright side, Marth likes me. That's good news, but then there's his evil girlfriend, blocking my way so that I can never reach him. Too bad.

I'm not sure what to do about all of this, if I tell Peach, she'll go murder Caeda, or something like that. If I talk to Samus about it...she'll do about the same thing. But honestly, I just want to keep this to myself, solve this on my own...

I'll figure something out.

Eventually.

oOoOoOoOo

I was totally, and utterly wrong about Peach, and Samus. Well, like I said, I didn't want to tell the two, but Peach noticed I was stressed. And once she wants to know something...well, she gets it out of you.

I thought she would be extremely angry about it, but instead...

She laughed at me.

That's right, I told her, and her face became all red. I thought it was out of anger, but it was actually her trying to stifle her laughter.

"Oh my god Morgan! You must be talking about a different Caeda!" The princess exclaimed, shaking with laughter.

I frowned, feeling confused and frustrated. Samus had joined in with the laughing.

"Why are you guys laughing, it's 100% true!" I exclaimed, making a wild gesture with my arms. The bounty hunter burst into another fit of giggles, but the laughs were slowly fading away.

I frowned impatiently as Peach took a deep breath, murmuring to herself to stop laughing. "Morgan," She finally breathed, shaking her head.

"Morgan."

"Peach," I said, trying to stay calm.

"Morgan."

"Yes."

"You're insane."

"What!" I shouted, feeling more and more confused.

Peach just shook her head again, leaning against Samus for support. She was apparently weak from laughter.

"Caeda is the kindest, nicest, sweetest, kindest, um, sweetest, girl in the world. She would never, ever, ever, never ever, ever do that." Peach said, suddenly smiling again as if she was going to start laughing again.

"But I'm telling the-" I went unfinished, for Peach had smacked her hand onto my mouth, so that I was unable to speak.

"Shhhh..." Caeda didn't do that...you must have been...dreaming." The princess spoke, and then removed her hand from my mouth.

I was shocked.

How could this be happening.

"But-"

"Morgan, I don't know why you would think that. You're probably just deprived of Peach time, so you're having hallucinations." The princess said, shaking her head at me.

Samus snickered at the princess's response, and I could tell she didn't believe me at all either.

Things were just worse now.

oOoOoOoOo

Everybody just LOVES Caeda. All day, I've had to listen to smashers go ON, and ON, and ON, about how great it is to have her here. It makes me sick.

Everytime I've seen her, she has a group of smashers around her. Lucas, clinging to her leg and asking for her to play with him. Ike saying how it's been so long since he's seen her. Peach asking on how her relationship with Marth is. Random smashers just...there.

I hate it.

It's just like in all of those stupid movies that Peach watches. Speaking of movies, tonight's movie night. We didn't have one last Friday, so it seems like forever. I don't know why, but it feels like I've been here for years.

I wonder what movie where're going to watch? Last time was horror...let's hope it's not romance. Or a chick flick. Or anything that has to do with love, or dating, or kissing, or anything. That's going to be hard to find, even horror movies will have romance in them.

Maybe I can just skip it?

oOoOoOoOo

I tried, but here I am, sitting in that same white couch. When I told Peach I wasn't in the mood for a movie, she stuck out her bottom lip, and made her eyes all big. I'm not the kind of person who would feel all bad and give in because of something like that, but then Marth magically appeared out of nowhere. And here I am.

All alone...

Samus and Pit on one couch.

Peach, Zelda, Samus, Ike, and Link on one.

All of the kids on the floor.

Lot's of people NOT here. So the room is pretty empty. Oh, I forgot..

Marth and Caeda on another couch. I can't help but notice that the prince seems a little tense though, I'm not sure why...but it probably doesn't matter.

...

I remember my first movie night...when I fell asleep on the couch, and got lost on the way here. Marth helped me find my way, and Marth carried me up. That's when SHE wasn't here. Luckily, where're not watching a romance movie. I'm not sure what where're watching, but I'm not going to even pay attention, so it doesn't matter.

As the movie started to play, I noticed Marth and Caeda getting pretty cozy out of the corner of my eye. Didn't matter. Hopefully, I would figure out what to do about Caeda. Maybe she would stop bothering me. But I couldn't let this go unnoticed.

oOoOoOoOo

About halfway through the movie, I felt the couch weigh down as someone seated themselves next to me. I turned to glance at the smasher, surprised to see that it was Marth. "What are you doing here?" I whispered, leaning forward so that the prince could here me.

"You looked so lonely, this couch needed another person." Marth replied, smiling at me. I smiled back, but then remembered Caeda. I didn't dare look back, she was probably giving me the death glare. For the rest of the movie, we stayed mostly silent, only talking now and then. I swear I could feel Caeda's angry glare burning into me...

When the movie finally ended, the smasher's all left, no one was in the mood to watch another one. As I was about to leave the theater too, I felt a hand grab onto my shoulder. I knew it was Marth, and spun around smiling, but it quickly melted away.

Caeda, not Marth.

Of course.

She glared at me angrily, a devilish look blazing in her eyes. "Morgan, I said, stay away from Marth." Caeda growled, her grip tightening on my shoulder.

"Stay, away." She breathed, her voice dangerously low. A couple of seconds later, Caeda then loosened her grip, and stormed out of the room. As soon as it had started, it had ended.

Too bad there hadn't been any witnesses.

oOoOoOoOo

**I know it's not Friday, but that doesn't matter. I also really wanted to post this chapter today, so sorry if I rushed it.**

**Please review! :)**

**-Turquoiseluv134**


	17. Chapter 17

oOoOoOoOo

It's been a while since I had any brawls, so Master Hand gave me a lot for today. I have about...eleven. Usually every smasher has six matches a day, or more. But I do need the training, so I'm glad.

Last night, after Caeda threatened me to stay away from Marth, I went straight to Peach's and Zelda's room. I knew Peach wouldn't believe me, but maybe Zelda would? I tried talking to the Hyrule princess, but Peach butted in, so I couldn't say anything. I left, and made up my mind to keep my mouth shut about the whole situation. No one would know, and I would keep my distance from Marth. I know what you're thinking, I keep changing my mind. At first I didn't want to tell anyone. But I then I did. Now, I'm just going to act as if nothing happened.

Honestly, I have no idea what to do about it.

But I would just fight and train today, and focus on nothing else...

oOoOoOoOo

"Welcome smashers! For our very first match of the day we have, Kirby, Pit, Ness, and Fox!" Master Hand boomed over the arena's speakers. Cheers went up in the crowd, and I watched intently as the four smashers appeared from their portals. The countdown quickly started.

"Three...Two...One...Go!"

They each sprang into action, jumping from their platforms.

The match went on for a good ten minutes, before Ness was finally announced winner. I didn't pay much attention to the next three brawls, but became fully alert again when the next match started. I was after, so I made my way to the portals. I didn't know who I was up against, all I knew was that we were on teams. I had never fought on teams before, but it seemed exciting. I entered a white portal, and the doors instantly slid shut behind me.

"Welcome Morgan." A mechanical voice greeted me, causing me to jump in surprise. I had forgotten that Master Hand had updated the portals yesterday.

"Um..hi?" I responded, not sure what to do or say.

"You will be fighting against Luigi and guest fighter, Caeda." The voice spoke. I froze, Caeda was fighting?

"You will be paired up with Peach, on the red team."

The second the voice said red team, my dress changed from white, to red. I think my hair changed colors too. That was something I didn't understand about it. "Do your best!" The voice spoke, and then there was a small beep. I turned around, and noticed for the first time that I could see the other three portals lined up next to mine. Through the glass, I could see Peach. The princess had a look of delight on her face, and I could see her lips moving rapidly. As she was speaking, her dress suddenly changed from pink to red, but her hair stayed the same bleach blond. Peach suddenly noticed me, and the princess waved excitedly.

As the match before us came to an end, a blue panel slid shut in front of the glass, so that I could no longer see her.

"For our next match, we have Morgan and Peach on the red team!" I could faintly hear Master hand announce. But the cheers that went up in the crowd were more easily heard. "And on the blue team, we have Luigi and a special guest fighter, Caeda! Again, the smashers watching erupted in cheers, shouting out the names of the team they were rooting for.

My portal door opened, and I stepped out onto a moving ship. I was now on the top most platform, Peach was right under me. To my right, Caeda was smiling at the crowd. Lots of the smashers seemed really excited to see her fight. She carelessly glanced over at me, and a smile formed on her lips. "Good luck, Morgan." Caeda smirked, and I plastered a fake smile on my face. "Yeah, good luck." I muttered, turning away from her.

What was the most damaging move I had...

I didn't have much time to think about it though, because the countdown had already started.

"Three...Two...One...Go!"

I instantly jumped from my platform, landing beside Peach. "You take Luigi, I'll take Caeda." I said, forming a fireball in my right hand. Peach nodded her head, and dashed off. I then turned to face Caeda, who had pulled out a long sword. I hurled the fireball at her, but Caeda was able to block the attack with her sword.

"You're going to have to do better than that, Dragongirl." She scoffed, raising her sword. I glared at her, dodging a swing of the sharp blade. "Time to get serious." I muttered, and jumped to the platform above. I then quickly jumped back down, landing behind Caeda. Before she could turn around, I gave her a strong kick, and shoved her even farther to the edge of the ship. She hit me hard with her sword, but I quickly recovered. I then punched her hard enough that she fell off the ship, and into the calm blue waters. I watched as Caeda resurfaced, a deep scowl on her face.

"Oh, water is so terrifying!" She spat sarcastically, gripping onto the edge of the ship. I watched as she hoisted herself up, and I formed another fireball in my hand. This time though, she wasn't able to block the attack. I smiled as her damage went up, but it quickly vanished, and was replaced with a frown. Caeda kicked me hard, and then brought her sword down on me. I flew across the stage, knocking into Peach.

Luigi was instantly attacking me, and I couldn't find a way out. "Peach!" I exclaimed, and the princess was soon at my side. I watched as she pulled out a toad, shaking it at Luigi. He flew back, and I instantly stood up, for I had been knocked to the ground. I turned around and spotted Caeda, she looked furious for some reason.

I watched in horror as she came charging toward me, sword held high above her head. I tried to use my wings of protection defense, but was too weak, and could only helplessly watch as she brought down the powerful blade. I'm not sure what part of me she hit, but everything hurt. An unbearable pain seared through every single limb in my body, and I collapsed to the floor, bringing even more pain to my shuddering, injured body. The whole room was spinning, and my vision quickly became blurry. I couldn't move, I couldn't see.

Caeda had hit that one sensitive part of me, the only part of me that could cause this overwhelming pain.

My wings.

My breaths were coming out short and quick, I didn't have enough air. I could feel my blood pooling out of my right wing, and before everything went black, I turned my head, catching a glimpse of Caeda. She was nothing but a mere blue blur to me, but I was able to catch something before everything darkened.

A simple, small word formed on the edge of her lips, and so silently slipped out, that only I noticed.

"Oops."

And then darkness surrounded me.

**OoOoOoOo**

**Oh no, what has Caeda done! Will Morgan be okay? :(**

**Well, thanks for reading, reviews are appreciated! :)**

**-Turquoiseluv134**


End file.
